Plastic pipes and particularly plastic drain pipes used by plumbers today are lightweight, durable, relatively inexpensive and not subject to corrosion. Accordingly, plastic pipes have become the material of choice for most new construction. However, a drawback is noted with such plastic piping in that in contrast to cast iron pipes, the plastic pipe is so lightweight that it tends to float upwardly when pouring concrete foundation slabs about the pipe. In such construction, piping is laid down upon a surface of crushed rock and the concrete poured thereover, tending to dislodge and displace the lightweight plastic piping and causing it to float upwardly toward the surface of the basement floor or pad. These unsatisfactory results have commonly been remedied by bending a length of reinforcing rod in to a U-shape, and inverting it to form a wicket which fits down over the pipe and is intended to hold it in place. These on the job remedies are overly time consuming to construct and the present invention is designed to provide a relatively inexpensive and simple way to anchor piping, particularly plastic piping, preparatory to pouring concrete thereover. Additionally, since the plastic pipe may be of varying diameters according to the particular use and area of drainage of the pipe, the instant invention is intended to accommodate pipes of varying diameters.